Three Seconds
by keroseneandgin
Summary: JONAS; Macy's got a problem. Phone conversation drabble. Van Dyke/Macy, Joella and mentions of one sided Jacy.


My sister (Moon Bound Fantasies) is making me write this. If I get 100 reviews, I have to make it a chapter fic instead of a drabble. I don't want to do that because this idea seems incredibly strange to begin with. So…yeah.

Three Seconds

Drabble

BEGIN &&

Macy Misa sat on her bathroom floor, staring at the clear result on her pregnancy test. She swallowed and pulled out her cell phone, hitting a number on her speed dial and placing the phone against her ear.

"Macy?" Her best friend, Stella Malone asked. Macy sniffled.

"Stella…" She whimpered, dropping her test on the floor and wiping her eyes. She heard her best friend shift on the other line nervously.

"Mace, are you okay?" She asked, "do you need me to come over?"

"No," Macy sniffled, "I'm not okay. I have to tell you something."

"Do you want me to come over?" Macy whimpered shrilly.

"It'd be easier to tell you over the phone." Macy heard Stella shift again.

"Mace…" her best friend said, her voice sounding dangerous, "what'd you do? If you messed up those red pumps, I swear to—" Macy cut her off, "It's not about the pumps. It's_worse_."

"What could possibly be worse than ruining my red pu—"Macy cut her best friend off again, "Your boyfriend got me pregnant!" She sobbed into the receiver.

"_Joe did__what_?" Stella asked. Macy blanched.

"Wait…you're dating _Joe_?" Macy practically screamed.

"You're _pregnant_?" Stella shouted back.

"When were you going to tell me you were dating _Joe__freaking____Lucas_?" Macy said, her voice shrill.

"Oh, I don't know, Mace," Stella said, "about the same time you were going to tell me my boyfriend got you _pregnant_." Stella sounded pissed now and Macy winced.

"It wasn't Joe," Macy said, hearing Stella sigh with relief. Was there really any doubt in her mind that it wasn't him? Joe would _never_do something like that.

"Then who was it?" Stella asked, overlooking the fact that Macy, her _best friend_, had slept with a guy she had been previously dating…_while_she had been dating him. Macy mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Stella asked. Macy mumbled something again. Stella growled in frustration. "Macy Misa! If you don't tell me who got you—"Macy interjected, "It was _Van Dyke_, _okay!_" She shrieked into the phone. Stella gasped.

"Van Dyke _Taush?_" Stella asked. Macy rolled her eyes. As if there was another guy with that stupid of a name that went to her school.

"As if there's another guy named Van Dyke that goes to our school," Macy said.

"There is actually," Stella responded, "There's Van Dyke Moore and Van Dyke West and Van Dyke…" Stella trailed off. What was _wrong_with the people around here? Didn't they know naming their son Van Dyke was like, social suicide? Though it didn't seem to harm Van Dyke Taush…

"How'd this even _happen_?" Stella asked, "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Apparently I'm not," Macy responded, staring down at the positive pregnancy test. "Besides, it wasn't like I _wanted_to."

"Oh my _god_," Stella said, "Did he force himself on you, Macy!"

"No, Stella," she said, "it wasn't anything like that. It just kind of happened too fast for me to even realize what was happening."

"You didn't realize what was happening when he was _undressing_you?" Stella asked, a bit skeptical. Macy blushed.

"It didn't really happen like that."

"How do you have sex with your clothes still on?"

"There are ways," Macy responded, thinking of how he shoved her against her gym locker, kissing her roughly. She didn't know why she even let him. She knew he and Stella were together. She guessed she just liked the attention. It wasn't like she was getting any attention from the guy she _really_had feelings for. Seeing as how now he _too_was dating her best friend.

"Well…" Stella trailed off, "Was he any good?" Macy sighed, shifting so she was laying her back against the cold linoleum floor and staring up at her ceiling.

"Your first time is never good," Macy responded, "especially when he only lasts like three seconds." Stella giggled on the other line.

"Big bad jock, Van Dyke can only last three seconds?" She asked, more giggles.

"What are you talking about, Stella?" Macy heard someone ask in the background.

"Nothing, Joseph," Stella responded, "Gotta go, Mace." Then the line went dead. Macy sat there, stunned. Had Joe heard that whole conversation? She sighed, rolling over against her stomach on the floor and closing her eyes. She tossed her phone against the floor and felt the familiar sting of tears.

How could she be so stupid?

END &&

Yeah. I hate it. I just wanted to get the idea out. Review if you like it. Flame if ya don't. I expect some flames now y'hear?


End file.
